How I met my Best Friend
by Hope1234
Summary: The story of how Kowalski and Skipper met. Part of a series: Book 1: How I met my Best Friend. Book 2: The Psycho. Book 3: The Egg. I cannot talk to much about this story or I'll ruin it so read to find out! Rated T for violence and language. Warning: Do not read if you hate violence or if you don't respect serious situations! Also I do not own penguins!
1. The Start

**How I met my best friend**

This is the story of how Kowalski and Skipper met...

~ (A teenage party in Los Angelus)

Skipper was a nerd as a teenage… hard to believe right? Well he was, and he was invited to a party in a Los Angelus mansion as a prank. The girl he currently liked had invited him. He entered into the mansion, and saw all kinds of groups. Two of the groups stood out the most. The first one had the girl he liked in it; also known as the pretty girl group. The second had a boy he had never seen before… probably the new student they were said to get. He was in the group of the gang members.

Skipper looked around as he moved across the crowd of penguins. The cool penguins of school were all looking at him as he passed by them. They were whispering things like 'what's the nerd doing here?'. Skipper went over to the bar, and sat on a stool. Everywhere he looked there were only popular people. The guy from the gang group came over, and sat down next to Skipper. Skipper looked at him.

"On normal occasion I would never talk to a nerd, but you seem out of place here…" the guy spoke. The guy was tall, and had ocean blue eyes. "I guess I was the only one of my kind invited here…" Skipper said while looking down to a glass placed in front of him by the bartender. "You know I think they're pranking you… I would suggest you leave as soon as possible" the guy said.

"Why would you care if they pranked me?" Skipper asked. "Because I was once pranked myself… it's not something you'd like to happen…" he said. "Who are you?" Skipper asked him. "My name's Andy… but please call me Kowalski…" he said. "Why Kowalski?" Skipper asked. "Just because…" he answered then he motioned to the back door. Skipper nodded, and then stood up. He went to the back door, and opened it. He looked back to Andy err… Kowalski. Kowalski slumped down against the bar counter, and was holding his flipper to his forehead while holding a glass of beer in his other.

Skipper couldn't just leave; he turned around, and sat down beside Kowalski again. Kowalski looked up, and said- "I thought you were leaving". "I can't just leave you it looks like you've been hurt…" Skipper said. "Welcome to my life…" Kowalski said. "Can you tell me?" Skipper asks. "Why do you care what a gangsters gone through?" he asked.

"The same way you care about me getting pranked" Skipper answers. "I can't talk about it here" he said. "Well then follow me outside…" he said, and then pulled Kowalski up. They both went out the back door. The alleyway was dark and empty. "So what happened to you?" Skipper asked.

Suddenly though a gunshot sounded to them. They both looked to the left to see a guy with a gun pointed to them. "Alright suckers give me your money now!" he shouted to the two of them. "Seriously?!" Skipper said. "This is like the third time this week" Skipper said annoyed. "Stay back" Kowalski said to Skipper, and pushed him backward. Skipper landed onto the concrete.

"Give me your money!" he shouted to Kowalski. "Come and get it asshole" Kowalski said to the maniac. "Are you crazy!?" Skipper asked him. "In medical ways… yes" Kowalski answered. "You're going to get killed!" Skipper shouted. "Not like it would change my life anyway… nothing can anymore…" Kowalski said. "Alright I warned you" the robber said, and came closer. He loaded a shotgun, and aimed at Skipper since he was the easy target. Skipper didn't know what to do in that moment that the gun was shot. Kowalski though jumped in front of Skipper, and it hit him in the side.

Suddenly the police sirens sounded. "Shit!" the robber yelled while running off. Skipper was both shocked and confused. How did the police know about the robber? "Are you okay?!" a girl voice caught his attention. He looked to his left to see the girl he liked and her friends. She was holding a cell phone in her flipper. "Call the ambulance!" the other girl penguin who was checking Kowalski's pulse shouted.

Everyone from the party gathered around the knocked out cold gangster and the nerd who had survived an attack. They were all asking questions like there was no tomorrow.

Hope: So what do you think so far? I think I might make a series out of this… like this will be book one, second book will be about Rico maybe…


	2. School

Hope: Next Chapter up so thanks for the patience!

Chapter 2: School

**3****rd**** person pov**

Skipper came into school 3 days later. It had been the weekend when the party was up. Kowalski as he wanted called was feeling better, and was now at school as well. Skipper had a stack of books in his flippers, but Derek, Skipper's worst enemy, knocked them out of his hands. "Hey nerd watch where you're going!" Derek said with a laugh.

Skipper bent down to get his books, but Derek pushed him down. "Excuse me" came the noticeable voice of Kowalski. Derek turned around, and Skipper looked up from the ground. Kowalski was standing with two guys and a girl. They all were wearing red gang outfits. "Mr. Kowalski I didn't expect you here!" Derek said while sheepishly smiling. "Derek lay off the nerd… he's with me" Kowalski said. "Oh you know him… I'm so very sorry please don't kill me" Derek pleaded. "Go and I'll spare you, but come back and you'll regret it" Kowalski stated.

"Yes sir!" Derek said while running off down the hallway. Kowalski then bended down, and helped Skipper up to his feet. "Are you okay?" Kowalski asked him. "Yeah, but why did you help me?" Skipper asked. "Dude I saved your life for a reason you know… you're alright in my book so why don't you sit with us at lunch?" Kowalski asked. "Really?" Skipper asked surprised. "Yeah… see you at lunch!" he called while he and his crew went down the spate hallway.

Skipper smiled, and thought to himself- "I finally have friends!".

~(Lunch Time)

Skipper came out of the lunch line with his tray, and looked around the lunch room. "Dude over here!" he heard Kowalski call. He looked to his left, and saw the gang sitting at a table. He walked over, and sat down next to the girl. "It's time you met my peeps" Kowalski said. "I'm Daniel" the guy sitting next to Kowalski said. He had dark red glasses on, and was smoking a cigar.

"Zeffen" the guy sitting on the side of the table said. "That's an odd name…" Skipper admitted. "If you think that's odd you should hear her name…" Zeffen said pointing to the girl beside Skipper. "And your name is?" Skipper asked the girl. "Larquita" she answered. "We like to call her Lindsey" Kowalski said. "Oh okay…" Skipper said while staring at her. She was almost as pretty as Nula (The girl he liked). Though her form was ruined by a clear frown on her face. "She never smiles if you are wondering…" Kowalski said.

"That's sad…" Skipper said while looking to Kowalski. "Smiling is for those who know what they're doing…" Lindsey said as she got up, and left the table…

Hope: Oh Skipper's got a new crush! Only one thing to know… what happened to her in the future?


	3. The Start of Hell

Hope: I've decided to update a lot of my stuff this week so yeah… expect a lot from me. Anyway this is the next chapter to How I met my Best Friend.

Chapter 3: The start of Hell

"So why did you save me anyway?" Skipper asked Kowalski. "Well you're not like the other freaks of this run down school. You're the first one to have ever come back after I sent you away. Most people are scared of me…" Kowalski answered. Zeffen looked up, and said- "Well of course you are the toughest guy in this school!". "Yeah I know Zeffen…" Kowalski replied.

"Well I always thought that toughness was because someone's life was as they say- 'crap'" Skipper stated finishing his lunch. Kowalski was surprised. He said nothing though, and looked down to his tray. Zeffen and Daniel remained silent as well. "Okay this awkward silence is killing me…" Skipper said getting up with his tray. He walked over to the trash can, and got rid of the tray. "So what do you guys do for fun?" Skipper asked them. "We have to go now…" Zeffen stated while pulling Daniel out with him. "Those guys will do anything to get away from places like these…" Kowalski stated.

"Really?" Skipper said. "Yeah really…" Kowalski said while standing up. "So what do you do for fun?" Skipper asked again. "Well I'm sorry to say, but after lunch is my alone time… I gotta go" Kowalski said leaving the cafeteria in a rush. "Hmm something doesn't seem truthful of that statement…" Skipper pondered to himself.

~ (With Kowalski in the school restroom)

Kowalski slowly raised the sleeves on his jacket. It revealed scar marks like they had been cut. Kowalski sighed looking into the mirror. The mirror was foggy, but revealed the gangster's expression. Tears had been ruining Kowalski's gang make-up. It ran down his face like a dark Goth clown. He wiped away some of the tears, but it smeared the dark make-up. He didn't acknowledge it, but instead pulled out a small pocket knife. Then slowly placed it against his flipper where the marks were.

He was about to start, but then a shout stopped him. "Kowalski?!" the shout had said.

Hope: You know that last statement sounds like something Skipper would yell today doesn't it? Yeppers that's the starting point where Skipper started yelling at him. If you haven't kept record this is the first time Skipper's actually been at all strict with Kowalski in any way. Poor Andy…

Kowalski: Kowalski!

Hope: Uh right…


End file.
